Saving You
by SilkyOrchid
Summary: Gabriella has a boyfriend called Callum, Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since they were three years old and Troy does not like Callum as he thinks that Callum is abusive and controlling towards Gabriella and he wants to save her but will she let him? Rated T for later chapters
1. Callum

A High School Musical Story  
No Copyright Intended  
Saving You by SilkyOrchid  
Chapter 1 - Callum

Gabriella's Point Of View  
Standing out on my balcony I could feel the hot sun beaming down on me and decided that I was going to wear my summer clothes at school today, walking into my bedroom I walked over to my wardrobe and opened the doors but I didn't have much choice as my boyfriend of six months Callum didn't like me wearing skirts, shorts or low cut tops because he didn't like men looking at me like I was meat which I understand because I don't like women looking at Callum when he takes his top off but then again I don't tell him he can't take his top off.

I grabbed a white fitted thin long sleeved t-shirt and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and some clean underwear and got changed. I put my hair up in a messy bun as I couldn't be bothered to do it today and I only put mascara and lip gloss on as my foundation would probably swear off with this heat, I put loads of deodorant on and sprayed some body spray and took both with me in case of the heat later.

After getting ready for school I went downstairs and had breakfast with my mum and just as I poured my orange juice the front door knocked and mum went to answer the door and came back a few moments later with Callum behind her "Morning" He said and kissed me, mum smiled at us and said she was leaving for work.

"Morning babe, did you have fun yesterday?" I asked, he went out with some of his friends last night.

"Yeah it was a right laugh" He answered and pinched a bit of my breakfast "We'll have to go soon otherwise we're going to be late" He said.

When we got to school we went and met up with everyone else we hang around with; Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Martha and Kelsey. We all met up and started talking about what we had done the night before, Callum had his arm around me the whole time even when I was hugging the girls which was irritating.

I loved Callum don't get me wrong but sometimes I feel like I can't breath, I've asked him about being with me constantly and he said that he's scared of losing me because he had been cheated on before and he didn't want it to happen again. I knew our relationship wasn't healthy as we were constantly together or if I wasn't with him like last night he would text me and phone to see what I was doing and who I was with.

We all went to homeroom together and we all took our seats and of course mine was next to Callum, during homeroom Ms Darbus took the register and made some announcements concerning the drama club so really the announcements where only for Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsey as they were in the drama club and all three of them were in all the school plays then after the announcements where made Ms Darbus was called to the principle's office so we all just talked amongst ourselves.

"You know I was thinking... Why don't we have a night in tonight at mine, my mum has gone to her boyfriends for the night?" Callum asked.

Most girls with a boyfriend would jump at the chance of being home alone all night together but although I would like ghat alone time, every time I go to his when his mum is out he tries to have sex with me and I've told him multiple times that I'm not ready for that and I want to wait until we've been together at least a year because then it meant that he was serious about me and wasn't just with me to have sex with me.

"Erm..." He gave me a look "Sure" I answered and he kissed me.

First period I had English and that was the only class I didn't have with Callum, English I wasn't alone though I had Troy in my class and we sat together.

Troy and me had been best friends since we were three years old because our mums pus is in day care so they could go back to work, me and Troy became instant friends and our parents became friends. Troy did 't really like Callum because he thought Callum was to clingy and never let me have my space and although I told him that wasn't the case I just didn't want to tell Troy he was right... I refuse to live in a world where Troy Bolton is right.

Me and Troy took our seats and waited for our teacher "What you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Callum's mum is at her boyfriends so he invited me over" I answered.

"Shock your with him... The only reason he wants you to go round is so he can get it wet" Troy commented.

"Troy! Callum knows that I want to wait until we've been together at least a year" I told him.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with your friends as you don't anymore... Not since you got with him" He explained.

"You make him sound like he's the worlds worst boyfriend who only wants me for sex and to make mg friendless... I haven't liked all of your girlfriends but I bite my tongue because you're friend and I want you to be happy" I argued.

"I'm not having this conversation anymore" He muttered as our teacher came in.

At lunch me and Callum sat together and every time Troy would look over I would make out with him because I wanted Troy to see that me and Callum were happy and nothing he said was going to change that. After me and Callum had made out about four times Troy got up and left, I told Callum I forgot something and followed after him and we went to our little hiding space on the roof.

"What?" He asked moodily.

"Troy you're my beat friend and I love you but he's my boyfriend and has been for six months and you have made no effort to know him and like him. He's done nothing wrong to anyone and I am happy with him and I just don't know why you can't understand that" I said.

"He wants you for sex and that's all! He doesn't care about you... That's why he's always trying to sneak you off somewhere. Your my best friend too and I want what's best for you and I don't think he is what's best for you, your grades have slipped and your attendance has gotten bad since you started dating him... He's an asshole" He said.

"No he isn't, can you not try and get along with him for me? Please Troy" I begged.

He sighed "Fine... I will make more of an effort. Only for you though" I smiled and hugged him.

After school I went to Callum's house with him and we went up to his room so we could snuggle and put a movie on, he came and sat next to me on the bed and I put my head on his chest, my arm over his stomach and he out his arm around me in a protective way and we watched the movie.

At the end of the movie we moved so he could open the curtains again and when he came and sat back down he kissed me so I kissed him back his hand was on my waist and wormed it's way under my t-shirt so I pulled back "Callum no we've spoke about this" I said.

"So I can't even touch you?" He asked.

"You can but not inside my clothes I don't feel comfortable" I answered.

He got up off the bed in annoyance "So not only am I not allowed to have sex with my girlfriend I'm not allowed to touch her now? What are you so afraid of?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid I'm just not ready" I explained.

"When will you be ready Gabriella because I want to show you how much I love you but you won't let me" He stated.

"Callum I know you love me and I've told you already I don't want to do this until we're been together at least a year and if you can't understand that then we need to finish this now" I told him, I was sick of having the same conversation with him.

He sat on the bed next to me "I don't want us to break up, I love you and all I want to do is show you that... Maybe I should take you home" He said and I nodded.

He dropped me home but didn't walk me to my door he just stayed in the car until he saw that I was in the house then he drove off. Me and Callum seem to be having this conversation every other day and I am beginning to think that Troy is right and Callum is just using me for sex but we've been together for six months so surely he would've finished with me by now if that was all he wanted? People may call me a prude or whatever but I can hold my head up high and say I am an eighteen year old girl with a boyfriend and I am still a virgin, none of my friends can say that... Not even sweet quiet Kelsey can say that, her and Ryan had sex on her birthday last year!

I flopped onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling and thought about what Troy had said earlier about me not spending much time with my friends lately so I grabbed my phone out of my bag and text Troy.

Come and pick me up so we can hang out :) x

It was moments later I got a reply.

Wow your allowed out tonight without him? I'll be there in fifteen minutes! X

I grabbed the bag I used for casual things and made sure I had my purse, keys and phone and went downstairs and wrote my mum a note for when she got in from work that I had gone out with Troy and I would be home before my curfew of 11pm.

**_This is my first fanfiction story, please read it and review to tell me how I did and what I can do to make it better. Thank you :) _**


	2. We Can't Be Friends

**A High School Musical Story  
No Copyright Intended  
Saving You by SilkyOrchid  
Chapter 2 - We Can't Be Friends**

**Gabriella's Point Of View**  
Troy picked me up and we went to the park where everyone else was, they all cheered when they seen me and hugged me. They kept saying that I had been sent free for the night by Callum which didn't seem fair at all. It was really irritating that I was so in love with this guy we had been together for six months but yet no one tried to get to know him they just focused on all of his negative things, how would they like it if I only focused on their negative things and wasn't their friend, they wouldn't like it.

Half an hour later my phone rang out and everyone went silent all knowing who it was "Hey babe" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey... What are you up to?" He asked.

"I'm just hanging out with the guys at the park" I answered.

"What guys?" He asked.

"Taylor, Sharpay, Troy, Zeke... Everyone. Troy asked me to earlier if I wanted to come and I said no but then your dropped me home and I was bored so I text him and told him to pick me up" I explained.

"Troy asked you out?" He questioned.

"Why are you making a big deal of this? I'm hanging out with my friends like you did last night" I looked at everyone and seen they were staring at me so I took a few steps away.

"Well when I went out yesterday there wasn't any girls... Why is Troy asking you out?" He asked.

"Troy has been my best friend since we were three years old! Are you seriously saying that your angry because he's a guy?" I asked.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow" He didn't say anything else he just hung up the phone.

I walked back over to the other and asked Troy to take me home "No, if you want to hang out with your friends then you hang out with your friends" He argued.

"I don't feel like hanging out anymore" I said and started walking away.

Troy caught me up and said he would drive me home, the whole car journey home was in silence and I knew there was so many things that he wanted to say to me. He wanted to moan and argue with me about Callum and make me dump him.

When I got home and into my room I called Callum to speak to him "What?" He asked when he answered.

"Why are you so angry at me for hanging out with everyone? They are my friends, I am allowed to see other people then you outside of school" I told him.

"I'm not angry that you are hanging out with them, I'm angry that Troy is asking my girlfriend out" He stated.

"He didn't ask me out on a date! He asked me to come and hang out with my friends!" I shouted in frustration.

"You know he has always had a thing for you and that is why he doesn't like me or me and you being together. He wants your for himself and to be his girlfriend!" He shouted back.

"No he doesn't! We're been best friends for fifteen years and that's all it is between us... I'm sure if Troy fancied me he would of told me by now" I said.

"Look I don't want to argue with you anymore, I'll speak to you tomorrow" He said and we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

How could he think that Troy fancied me? We have been friends for fifteen years! There is no way he would have feelings like that for me he had been like a big brother to me all of my life and looked after me when I needed it, stood up for me when I was being bullied in freshman year, even if Troy did have those feelings for me I knew he wouldn't act on those feelings because he knew I had a boyfriend.

I changed into my pyjamas and went downstairs where I put a pizza on and went into the living room and put the TV on but nothing caught my attention. I couldn't think about anything other then what Callum is going to say to me tomorrow, would he be angry at me still? Would he speak to me or just ignore me?

I could smell my pizza burning so I went and got it out of the cooker and made myself a drink before walking back into the living room where I decided that I wasn't going to think about Callum or Troy and I was just going to watch Teen Mom and eat my pizza.

When my mum got home I spoke to her about my problems and she said that Callum had no right to angry that I was hanging out with my friends and when boyfriends start telling you who you can and cannot hang out with, that's when you need to du p them and move on with your life but Callum said I couldn't hang out with them he said he was angry because it was Troy who had asked me to come out.

I walked to school because Callum said he wasn't picking me up as he was running late but I knew he was still angry at me for last night, when I got to school I got to where everyone normally hangs out and seen that Callum wasn't there "Did you get in trouble?" Taylor asked.

"Guys please stop" I pleaded and Taylor mumbled that she was sorry.

"You did get in trouble didn't you? He argued with you because you came out with your friends?" Troy questioned.

"Troy leave it" I stated.

"Yeah Troy... Leave it" Callum said as he came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders "Gabriella we need to talk" He said.

"Gonna tell her she can't see us anymore?" Troy questioned.

"Troy" I warned.

Me and Callum walked away from them not really walking anywhere in particular "Look Gabriella I don't mind you hanging out with your friends, really I don't and I'm sorry that I over reacted last night but every time we argue it's normally because of something Troy did or said and I'm sick of it... I don't care how bad this makes me sound but. I don't want you to be friends with him anymore, he's caused us nothing but issues and you keep saying you want to be with me and you love me and now you have to prove that you love me and do this for me" What?!

Stop being friends with Troy? "Callum we've been best friends for fifteen years, you can't ask me to do that" I stated.

"Fine, then we're over" He said and began to walk away.

I couldn't lose Callum I loved him "Wait!" I called out, Callum stopped and turned around "I'll do it" I told him.

Callum came over to me and hugged and kissed me "That's great and I can guarantee that now he's out f the picture me and you will get along a lot better" He said and kissed me again.

Me and Callum walked back to the group and Troy tried to speak to me but I just ignored him and went over to the girls with Callum to talk, I looked over my shoulder and seen Troy look at me with hurt in his eyes and I couldn't see him like that knowing that it was my fault so I looked away again.

During English I swapped seats with another girl who was more then happy to have my seat next to Troy Bolton, the high school star, I was now seated on the second row in the class in stead of the fourth row and was seated next to a girl in my Science class. When Troy came into the room he had seen that I had swapped seats and shook his head at me in anger before walking towards his seat, I felt really bad but I can't lose Callum.

At lunch I met with Callum and we decided to sneak out of school for the afternoon and go and get some ice cream and go to the movies which was going to be quiet so we could probably seat wherever we wanted. We ended up seeing a horror movie and there was only around 25-30 people in the showing so we could pretty much sit where we wanted, Callum took us to the back row near the end and put his arm around me

When the movie finished Callum took me straight home because he said he had to go somewhere with his dad and when he did drop me home he kissed me and told me he loved me and watched as I went into my house then left. I must have only been in my house a few minutes when my front door knocked and when I opened it I was shocked to see Troy standing on the other side. He didn't wait for an invitation he just walked into my house so I closed the door behind him and we walked into my living room.

"If you want to ignore me then fine but at least tell me what I have done wrong" He said angrily.

"Troy we can't be friends anymore" I told him.

"Why? What did Callum say? What did he say to you to make you not want to be my friend anymore?" He questioned.

"He thinks that you have a crush on me and thinks that our problems are because of you" I explained, I couldn't lie to him.

"And what do you think?" He asked.

"I think that I love him and I don't want us to be arguing about anything. He gets angry when you ask me to hang out with you and I can't lose him... He's a great boyfriend and the only boyfriend I've ever had and I'm going to fight to keep him" I said.

"Fine. You two are more then welcome to each other but when he cheats on you, leaves you or hurts you in anyway don't come crying to me because I'm not going to be there to listen" He didn't even say anything else he just left.

I felt like the worlds biggest bitch! But everything I said to Troy was true, Callum was my first boyfriend so I wanted to fight so it would work.


	3. Make Up

**A High School Musical Story**

**No Copyright Intended**

**Saving You by SilkyOrchid**

**Chapter 3 - Make Up**

**Gabriella's Point Of View**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing out loudly I turned it off and rolled over in bed so my back was to the window and my face was towards the door, I didn't feel like going to school today but knew I had no choice because my mum will not let me have a day off school unless I was on my death bed and even then she would probably hire me a private tutor and give me my laptop so I could still do my work. Things were so messed up right now with me, Callum and Troy and I just didn't want to face all of my issues today I just wanted a day off from everything and I wanted to be alone away from people for at least one day, I wanted a day off for God's sake! Was a boyfriend worth all of this?!

Dragging myself out of bed I went and had a shower then laid my clothes out for the day, I dried my hair and just left it down in it's natural curls and put my make up, dressed myself and put a smile on my face before walking downstairs and getting some breakfast, a car horn beeped loudly from outside and I said goodbye to my mum and grabbed my school then went outside to see Callum sitting in his car, he waved at me and I threw him a smile and walked over to his car and got in "Morning babe, did you have a good afternoon yesterday?" He asked and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Erm yeah the girls came round and we watched a movie, got a pizza and had some cookie dough ice cream, we had a catch up and had a good girls night in, what about you?" I asked.

"Yeah me and the boys played some basketball and went and got some food afterwards then I went home… I've got to admit though you're evening sounds a lot better then mine" He stated.

When we got to school we went over to our friends and I went straight to the girls and we started speaking but out of the corner of my eye I could see Callum watching my every move just in case I did something wrong and said something wrong. Troy approached Chad and they spoke and not once did Troy look in either mine or Callum's direction and it hurt me because he was my best friend but it was my own fault that we wasn't speaking, I had no one to blame but myself "If you want to speak to him then do it" Taylor said to me, she had obviously seen that I threw a few looks towards Troy since he had approached Chad.

"It's not that simple Taylor, I wish it was but it isn't" I told her.

"Why? He's your best friend, don't let Callum control you" She said.

"Taylor I'm not having this conversation with you again! Callum is not controlling me he is just trying to make things work between us and we used to argue a lot about Troy and he was sick of it that's all, we were both sick of arguing and do you know what since me and Troy haven't been speaking me and Callum haven't argued once! I know everyone hates him and thinks he's controlling me but he isn't he's just trying to make our relationship work like I am" I told her.

"You have lost your best friend because of him… he had no right asking you to stop being friends with Troy because it's not his choice, if Callum didn't tell you to stop being friends with Troy then the thought would have never crossed your mind and you know it. He controls you and you don't see it. It kills me to see you in this sort of relationship where there is a man telling you who you can and cannot be friends with and what you can and cannot do, next he'll be telling you what to wear, where you can and cannot go and I don't want that for you" She said.

Why was so everyone against me? Callum just wants to make this work like I do and all relationships have sacrifices and Troy was just one of them sacrifices. I didn't want to speak to her anymore so I got up from where I was sitting with the girls and walked over to Callum "Can we skip today?" I asked feeling tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

He just nodded and we made out way out of school and into his car, he just started driving and asked me what had happened and told him everything Taylor had said. He didn't seem to shocked that Taylor didn't like him "I don't want to tell you that you can't speak to them but just think about your true friends because your true friends would be happy for you and they wouldn't be telling you to leave me, in fact them telling you to leave me is having control on you… they're the controlling ones" He stated.

Callum took us to his house where his parents were both out at work so we didn't have to worry about anyone coming home until at least 6pm, he got us both a drink and we went upstairs to his room where he put a movie on and we cuddled on his bed. Halfway through the movie he got up and went to the bathroom and when he finished he came back out looking angry and I was about to ask him what was wrong but before I got a chance he lashed out "There's make up on my shirt. Why is there so much make up on my shirt? Why are you wearing loads of make up? Answer me!" He shouted.

"I… It's no more then I usually put on… I'm sorry for getting it on you shirt I didn't mean to ruin it… I'll take it home with me and wash it for you if you want" I said to him, why was he over reacting about some make up on his shirt?

"Are you wearing it to impress someone? Troy maybe? I seen you looking at him today when he came to speak to Chad, why are you so infatuated by Troy? What has he got that I haven't?" He asked taking a few steps closer to the bed.

"I'm not infatuated by him and I'm not trying to impress anyone wearing make up I wear it for myself to make me feel better about myself when I leave my house. All girls my age wear make up there's nothing wrong with it, why are you so angry?" I questioned.

"Because you're trying to make me jealous and let me tell you it's working!" He left the room then came back a few minutes later and a pack of make up wipes at me "I got these from my mum's drawer so that you to wipe that crap off your face! There's no need for you to wear it. You have a boyfriend who loves you and there's no one you want to impress so take it off" He said. I didn't say anything else to him I just grabbed the wipes and started wiping off my make up and once that was done he came and sat down next to me and I was scared, I was scared of Callum and what he might do to me so I just sat there still and waited for him to make his move "See… you look so beautiful" He told me and wiped his finger over my face.

The rest of the day I just sat there and he had his arms around me telling me how I didn't need make up on anymore unless I was lying to him and I was trying to impress someone, I just don't understand why he got so angry over it and as he shouted at me Taylor's words about him being in control of me swirled around in my mind and I didn't want to admit that she and everyone else was right but I couldn't help thinking it. I told myself that he just doesn't understand that girls my age wear make up to cover our spots or to make ourselves feel better looking when we leave the house it's just what we do.

At 4pm I told Callum that I needed to go home because my mum was expecting me and he took my home and as we pulled up outside my house he leaned over and looked the door so that I couldn't get out "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for earlier I could see that you were scared and I didn't want you to be scared but I needed you to understand that you don't need to wear make up because you're so beautiful and everyone knows it, you don't need that shit wiped over your face covering your beauty" He told me.

I nodded "It's OK I understand" I leaned over in the car and kissed him so he knew I was OK, he unlocked the door and I got out of the car and went into my house, once in my house I went straight up to my bedroom locked my door behind me and cried as I slid down the door. I have never been so scared of anyone then I was today of Callum when he came out of the bathroom, part of me thought that he might hit me he was so angry at me.

My bedroom door knocked and I heard my mum's voice on the other side of the door "Gabi sweetie are you OK? Open the door and we can talk about this" She said but I stayed put "I know you can hear me and I know you're crying so open this door right now" She said and I unlocked the door behind me. She came rushing in and checked me over for injuries but when she didn't see any she just wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder, she kept asking me what was wrong but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew she would be angry about him scaring me like that and would definitely keep him away from me "Gabi sweetie just talk to me, tell me what happened" She said "Did Callum hurt you?" She asked.

"No he didn't hurt me… Mum he scared me I thought he was going hurt me and I still don't full understand why he got so angry… I don't know what to do" I told her and she walked me over to the bed where we sat down on the edge of the bed and she pulled me into her arms kissing the top of my head, telling me to calm down and that everything would be OK but I knew it wouldn't be OK because I had to either leave him and let everyone know that they were right of I would have to stick it out, be scared and pray that he will change.


	4. Slapped

**A High School Musical Story**

**No Copyright Intended**

**Saving You by SilkyOrchid**

**Chapter 4 - Slapped**

**Gabriella's Point Of View**

It's been two weeks since Callum scared me at his house the day we bunked off school and since then things have been strained between us because I have become scared of him and he knows that he scares me and he plays on it sometimes and I'm starting to think if I made the right choice in ditching my friends for him. He always shouts loud during arguments and when we do argue I always see him clinch his fist and it terrifies me because I know one day that we will hit me but it's too late to get out now because he will hurt me more I know he will.

My mum had seen how scared I was that day and since then she has banned him from coming to the house and has banned me from going to his house so the time we really only see each other is at school and there's a crowd there so he doesn't get angry there because he doesn't want to make a scene. We do sometimes see each other outside of school when my mum works evening and he comes over to take me out somewhere so we can spend some time 'alone' which is when he starts freaking out and we end up arguing.

The smallest things set off an argument between us but it usually centres on Troy even though me and Troy don't even speak anymore since Callum asked me not to speak to him but he seems to think me and Troy are speaking behind his back and having a secret relationship or something.

My mum was going to be working away for a couple of days and Callum knew this so he had invited himself over, I heard someone banging on the door to my balcony loudly so I went over and seen Callum standing there smiling so I opened the door and he came rushing in "Hey babe you look beautiful today" He said and kissed me.

"Thank you" I said quietly and he grabbed my hand then led me over to the bed were we sat on the edge and he started kissing me roughly and I tried to push him off but he wouldn't move "Please stop Callum you know I'm not ready for this!" I said and it didn't even phase him he just carried on kissing me "Callum stop!" I shouted and shoved him harder which eventually worked and he got off me "What the hell are you playing at? You know that I'm not ready for this" I told him.

He pushed me slightly and got up off the bed "You know I thought this would have been the perfect time for us to do this for the first time, your mum won't be coming in and interrupting us" He said irritated.

"I'm just not ready!" I said just as irritated. Callum went and stood in the balcony and I went and stood behind him and we both stood there in silence, I knew he was angry at me because I didn't want to have sex with him but I thought that he would understand that I just wasn't ready to have sex with him, I don't think I was ever going to be ready to have sex with him… I don't think I love him as much as I tell people I do "Callum you have gotta understand that I'm just not ready… I don't know what the problem is with just waiting? What's the rush?" I questioned.

He turned to face me then pushed me into the bedroom closing the balcony door behind him then he pulled the curtains across so no one could see inside the window and as I backed away from him he moved closer and closer to me "You know I'm beginning to think that maybe you won't ever sleep with me. I'm not a bad guy Gabriella but when I'm with you something in me just snaps, you just know what buttons to press with me and I'm starting to think that maybe you're looking for a reaction from me so I'm going to give you that reaction" He said threateningly and raised his hand.

I can't believe that he was going to hit me. I moved away from him but he grabbed my arm with his other hand and then he hit me, hard. His hand landed on my left cheek and I felt my head move to the side at the impact. The whole left side of my face stung badly like I had just been stung by 100 bees, I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I shoved him away hard and ran to my bathroom locking the door behind me.

Looking in the mirror I seen a large print on my cheek where I had been hit and just below my eye there was a small cut where his nail must have scraped my cheek as his hand had hit which was going to leave a mark. How was I going to explain the marks to people? I was still in shock that he had actually hit me, I mean I knew he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world but I never thought that he would do something like that! People always say that a small slap is the beginning of a volatile relationship and it means that worst things are coming for me.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on my bathroom door and Callum's voice followed "Babe it's me. I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did I honestly didn't mean to I've just had a bad day… I'm so sorry and I want you to know that I'm not leave here until you come out and speak to me whether it be you telling me to leave or telling me we can work it out. Until you come out of the bathroom and face me I'm not leaving" He explained.

Damn it! I opened the door and came face to face with him. He generally looked really sad about what happened to me, he moved away from the door so I could come out and we went and sat on my bed. He put his arm around my shoulder but I shrugged it off "I should leave you" I said so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"I know and if you want to then that's fine, I understand" He said.

"If you can promise me that it will never happen again and you prove that you really are sorry for what happened then maybe we can forget about it and start fresh but for tonight I think that you should go home and leave me alone and I'll talk to you tomorrow at school" I explained to him and he nodded before going to kiss my cheek but I moved away, he didn't say anything else he just left the house and I watched from my balcony as he pulled away in his car.

**Taylor's POV**

My phone rang out loudly so I reached over to the table and seen Gabriella's name flashing up on the screen "Hey" I said as I answered.

"Taylor can you come over?" She asked me and I could tell by her voice that she was crying or had been crying, something was seriously wrong.

"Yeah of course I can, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"Taylor please just come over and I will explain it to you then" She said.

"OK I'll be over in ten minutes" I told her and we said our goodbye's and hung up.

When I got to Gabriella's house I only had to knock once before she answered the door in a panicked state, her left cheek was bright red and her eyes were also read. I could tell something bad had happened to her and I knew it was something to do with Callum, we went into her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed and she just broke down into tears "What's the matter?" I asked her and hugged her.

"It's Callum" She said and I wanted to roll my eyes "Taylor he hit me" What?! He hit her? I pulled away from our hug and now it made sense that she had a red cheek because he had slapped her. I can't believe that he actually hit her, I never thought he would do that to her! When I see him I am going to kick his balls so throat they'll be coming out of his throat!

"Gabriella you have to leave him! If he hits you once then what's going to stop him doing it again? Nothing. He's an absolute asshole and you need to free yourself of him before you end up in a morgue" I said to her.

"I can't leave him now Tay, I'm too scared to leave him, what if he does something worse if I try to leave him? Look I didn't want you to come over to tell me to leave him I invited you over because I need a friend right now and… well I don't want to be here alone if he does come back" She explained to me.

Me and Gabriella went downstairs to order some food so I took this chance and got my phone out of my pocket and text Troy;

_Callum has slapped Gabs, her left cheek bright red but she won't leave him… she really needs you right now_

I hit send before I could talk myself out of sending the text and put my phone away again so Gabriella couldn't see what I was doing because she would freak, I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket so I went to the bathroom so I could read and reply to the text;

_What you mean he's slapped her? What the hell happened? Do you need me to come over? I'm going to kick his ass!_

Maybe I shouldn't have told him, I wrote and sent my reply;

_Don't come over she doesn't know I've told you but I want something to be sorted, if you want to kick his ass then I won't complain but make sure he doesn't know it's you cause Gabs will flip_

I put my phone in my pocket and went back to Gabriella and she said that the pizza was on it's way and she was going to go and get a movie from her bedroom for us to watch on the big TV, I made myself comfortable on the sofa but seen headlights flash through the window so went I went to the window to look out and seen Callum sitting in his car and I gave him my middle finger before closing the curtains. Asshole.

He is lucky that I don't come out there and kick his ass right here right now because I will and I tell you what id he lays a hand on me I'm not going to cry like Gabriella I'm going to hit him back and he won't ever touch me again.


	5. Troy's Fury

**A High School Musical Story**

**No Copyright Intended**

**Saving You by SilkyOrchid**

**Chapter 5 - Troy's Fury**

**Troy's Point Of View**

When I received Taylor's text messages I was with Chad and Zeke, I showed them the messages and the three of us were angry and wanted to kick his ass which is what we were going to do right now but we wasn't going to be silly and make ourselves known we'll make it look like he's being mugged or something, we jumped in Zeke's car as he didn't know Zeke's car and we drove around and found Callum walking down towards a store and we took this as our chance, we parked the car and made sure to cover our faces before running over to him where we let rip on him.

The guys knew I was the angriest so held him down whilst I punched and kicked him repeatedly until he was out cold but when then I carried on but Chad pulled me off him and we took his money out of his wallet and his phone from his pocket and anything else he had of value to make it look like robbery and made our way back to Zeke's car before driving back to mine.

When we did get back to my place we ran up to my room before my parents could see us covered in blood and I gave Chad one of my tops which he can fit into but I had to give Zeke one of my over large jumpers to fit him and we made sure to clean up. Chad said he would take the t-shirts we were wearing and wash them to get rid of the blood then get rid of them but we would do all of that tomorrow.

I know we beat him up real good but I was still angry at him for laying his hands on Gabriella like that I can't believe he did that to her, what did she do that was so bad? Did she fight back? Was she going to leave him? Was she OK? I really wanted to talk to her but Taylor told me to stay away, how could she expect me to stay away? I want to see what damage is done to her! I want to see what he did to her so I text Taylor;

I know you told me to stay away but I need to see what he did to her so me, Chad and Zeke are coming over

We made our way over to Gabriella's house in my car and once we got there we parked and went to her door and knocked on it. Gabriella answered the door with a mark on her cheek and it made me more angry but I couldn't let on that I knew about it "What the hell happened to you?" I asked her as she let me and the boys in, I noticed Taylor and the boys walk into the kitchen to leave me and Gabriella alone.

"What are you doing here Troy? If Callum finds out you're here then he'll flip" She said obviously scared of what he would do if he found out I was here.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked knowing the answer but wanted her to tell me herself, she didn't answer she just looked down "Gabriella answer me! Did he do this?" I asked her and she just nodded "I'm gonna kill him" I said and stood up in anger "Tell me everything that happened" I said and sat down next to her again and listened to her tell me everything that happened in detail and my blood started to boil "When I next see him I am going to knock his head of his shoulders!" I shouted.

She put her hand on my shoulder knowing that always calmed me down but not today it didn't I was just to angry right now "Troy please let me sort this in my own way OK" She said "Please" She pleaded.

"You can't let him get away with this, let me get my hands on him and I promise you he won't do nothing to you again" I told her but she shook her head "Gabriella don't become a victim of domestic abuse at your age, please don't let him get away with it… if you won't let me deal with it then tell the police and they can lock him up for a long time and you won't ever have to see him again and he won't ever hurt you" I told her.

There was a banging on Gabriella's front door so she went to answer it and moments later she came in with Callum behind her covered in blood and in obvious pain, I laughed in my head at him but when he see me he started freaking out and shoved Gabriella away from him "What you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see my friend as I hadn't seen her in a while, what happened to you? Can't say I'm sad about it, karma's a bitch isn't it" I told him and stood from my seat. He lunged at me but I was stronger and faster then him, I dodged him then as his back was to me I pushed him and he fell onto the floor and as I leaned over him he tried hitting me but I just punched him straight in the face and he called out in pain "Listen you little woman beater, stay the fuck away from Gabriella or I'll kill you" I threatened.

"Yeah you and who's army?" He asked.

Zeke, Chad and Taylor came out of the kitchen "You're lucky I don't come over there right now and smack you up" Taylor said as Chad held her back "If I was Gabriella I would have hit you back and trust me you would never do it again" She told him.

"Gabriella's mine, you guys are nothing and what happens between me and her is our business and there's nothing you can do about it" He said as he stood up from the floor "I'll be back tomorrow" He said quietly to Gabriella before leaving.

When he left I took Gabriella up to her room because she was crying and freaking out, when we got to her room we sat on her bed like we had done so many times in the time we knew each other and I just hugged her and let her know that I was here for her and she knew I was always going to be here for her no matter what.

Gabriella soon fell asleep and I didn't want to leave her here on her own so I decided that I was going to stay with her but then Taylor came in and told me that she would stay here and call me if anything bad happens and once I was assured everything was OK I placed a kiss on Gabriella's sore cheek and managed to get out of the bed without waking her then I said goodbye to Taylor and left with the boys back to my place.

When we got back to mine we went straight up to my room "Did Gabriella suspect that you had anything to do with Callum getting beaten up?" Chad asked.

"No none at all she thinks the first I heard of it is when I showed up and she told me about it, although it made me feel good beating the shit out of him I want to go and kill him for even laying a finger on her, who the hell does he think he is? Well karma's a bitch and I hope something worse happens to that dick" I told him and Zeke.

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah I think by this time tomorrow they would have kissed and made up and I will once again be forgotten about" I answered.

**Gabriella's Point Of View**

When I woke up the next morning I seen Taylor fast asleep on the bed next to me and I didn't want to wake her so I got out of bed and went downstairs to make us both some breakfast, I had my phone on the counter next to me as I cooked and heard it buzz so looked at the screen to see I had a text message and when I opened the text message I seen it was a message from Callum;

_Can we speak about everything please?_

I didn't know if I wanted to speak to him, I placed a hand over my still sore cheek and thought about a few things before deciding that I did need to talk to him properly and alone without Taylor or Troy or anyone around.

_OK, come over to mine around 2pm?_

* * *

At dead on 2pm my front door knocked and I opened the door for Callum to come in and we went to the living room and both of us sat in silence for a little neither of us knowing what to say to the other but I knew he had to start this conversation as what happened last night is his fault.

"Gabriella I want you to know how sorry I am for the way I behaved last night it isn't me I promise you. I understand if you want us to break up but I need you to know that I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you and when I came back when Troy was here I wasn't planning on coming back I swear but I had just been beaten up and I wanted to come and see you and then I seen Troy's car out front, I know what's he's like and I can guess what sort of rubbish he's been putting in your head… and Taylor and I just lost it. don't you think it's funny how when I slap you I get beaten up and then Troy shows up at your house after not speaking to you for weeks? Maybe I do know who beat me up and mugged me after all. Maybe Taylor told him what happened so he came to give me a piece of his mind and I don't blame him because if the roles had been reversed then I would have done the same" He explained.

"You think Troy beat you up?" I asked in shock but then I thought about what Callum was saying and I guess it did make sense how the night he hits me, he gets beaten up and Troy shows up at mine after we haven't been talking to each other. Why have all the important people in my life got to be violent? Maybe that's all I'm worth.

"You know I'm right" Callum stated "Look I am sorry for what happened and I swear it won't happen again" He told me as he took my hand in his.

"It better not" I told him and he smiled at me before kissing me.


	6. Own Mistakes

**A High School Musical Story**

**No Copyright Intended**

**Saving You by SilkyOrchid**

**Chapter 6 - Own Mistakes**

**Gabriella's Point Of View**

I decided to forgive Callum for what happened because I knew that it wouldn't happen again because if it did I wanted run away and cry I would fight back and he knew that I wouldn't take it. Since I had forgiven him for the incident Troy and Taylor haven't spoken to me because we had a big argument over it and I confronted Troy about Callum being beaten up and I just simply asked him if he did it or knew who did and he started kicking off so that gave me my the answers that I needed, Troy did beat up Callum so he knew about it which meant Taylor told him, I couldn't trust anyone. It just seemed like I was losing everyone around me, even my mum had heard of what happened from Taylor and she had started to distance from me.

The only person that has stuck by me has been Callum the only person that everyone hates! Everyone left me behind apart from him and I didn't want to be alone and Callum was the only person I had in my life right now and I wasn't going to lose him. They all want me to leave him, say I do leave him then what? I am left with no one around me and live a lonely life on my home to make everyone else happy? I don't think so.

Why can't people just let me live my life the way I want to live it? If I make mistakes then that's my business and no one else's I'm old enough to make my own decisions and my own mistakes. I hate that I can't live my life the way that I want to live it, it's jus the most infuriating thing in the world that no one trusts me enough to make my own decisions.

As I walked into school I went straight to Callum's locker and kissed him as Troy walked past, I heard him scoff as he walked past but I didn't care "Hey, Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" I told him and we held hands as we walked to homeroom.

The day passed like a blur and after school Callum dropped me home so I could drop my school stuff off and he said he would pick me up at 6pm to go to the cinema to see a new movie that we wanted to see, when I got home and dropped my bags off I went into the kitchen to make myself a drink and my mum was in there "What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"I won't be here for dinner me and Callum are going to the movies tonight so we'll probably get something whilst we're out" I told her.

"Gabriella you are not going out with that monster! He hit you and he controls you, you've lost all of your friends because of this man… boy! This has all gone on long enough I have let you see him for long enough but now it has got to end and I tell you what I am going to make sure that you never see him again" She shouted.

"You've abandoned me, my friends have abandoned me, all I have left is Callum in my life and I'm not going to end up miserable and lonely to make the rest of you happy! I can make my own mistakes in life just leave me alone!" I shouted back and went to my bedroom and locked the door so she can't get in behind me.

I heard Callum beep outside so I went outside taking my bag with me and jumped into his car and I kissed him as I got in "You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just my mum being stupid" I told him and rolled his eyes before driving off.

We got to the movies and Callum joined the line as I went to the bathroom, went I got into the bathroom I seen Taylor in there washing her hands "Gabriella what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I'm here with Callum" I told her.

"I should have guessed" She said and walked out not saying another word to me.

This is what I mean! Why am I going to leave the only person who speaks to me and shows me love and attention? I went to the bathroom and went back to Callum in the line and he brought us the tickets, popcorn and a drink and we made our way to the screen where we got some decent seats "I seen Taylor in the bathroom, did you see anyone from school here?" I asked him.

"No I didn't see anyone" He said as the adverts started.

At the end of the movie Callum drove me home and walked me to my door "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, I love you" He said and kissed me, I told him I loved him too before kissing him again and going into my house and I went up to my room and locked the door before I could speak to my mum.

I logged on my laptop and I looked through my E-Mails and seen one from Troy, I wasn't going to read it let alone answer it but decided that I would read it and then tell him to mind his own business.

_Gabby_

_I know you are angry with me for beating up your boyfriend but what did you expect me to do when I find out that he has hit you? We've been best friends for 15 years you're like my little sister I'm not going to let some kid put his hands on you like that and treat you like a dog, in fact I wouldn't even let him do that to a dog let alone you! Were you really not going to tell me about what he did to you? I thought me and you trusted each other and could tell each other anything, obviously not. I know I've said it all before but you haven't listened so I am going to tell you again! Callum is using you, abusing you and controlling you and everyone but you can see it, why can't you see what he is doing to you? You have lost all of your friends and your mum hardly speaks to you anymore because of him, you are losing everyone around you for him. If you want your old life back with all your friends and your mum then just get rid of him it's that easy, he's like a cancer to you, sucking you dry more and more everyday. Please just think about getting rid of him and coming back to us, I'm begging you as your friend… your best friend, don't ignore this E-Mail._

_Troy_

I typed my reply to him, I wasn't going to let him speak to my like this.

_Troy_

_I am going to tell you what I told my mother before I went out on a date with Callum tonight, I am old enough to make my own decisions in life and if Callum is a mistake then that's my problem nobody else's. Why is everyone trying to control me? You say that Callum is controlling me, you're worse then he is! All he has done these past few weeks is shower me with gifts, take me out on dates, spend time with me and treat me like a good boyfriend treats his girlfriend and I'm happy. Why can't any of you accept that I am happy with him? Why are you trying to ruin this for me? I am happy! I want everyone to just leave me alone, make my own mistakes and just let me live my life!_

_Gabriella_

I sent my reply before getting in my pyjamas and climbing into bed, my head hit the pillow and I fell to sleep instantly.

**Troy's Point Of View**

As I read Gabriella's reply to my E-Mail I wanted to punch something preferably Callum and I wanted to shake Gabriella until she seen sense. She thinks that we are all against her but we're not we're trying to make her see him for what he really is which is a controlling, abusive guy who is only using her for a leg over and once he gets it I know he'll leave her. I bet you any money when he's not with Gabriella he's off with some other girl having sex with her behind Gabriella's back and because she's got her love glasses on she can't she see what everyone else can see.

I didn't have it in me to reply to her so I just turned my computer off and jumped in the shower before jumping into bed but I couldn't sleep I just had all these thoughts of what he could be doing to her behind close doors, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going on and I needed to get to the bottom of it before she ended up in a mortuary.

Taylor had text me and said she had seen Gabriella at the movies tonight and Gabriella was there on a date with Gabriella, she said Gabriella looked happy which angered me I wanted her to be sad, miserable, depressed because then it meant that my speculations about him were right and I could do something about it. I had spoke to my mum about it all and she said her friend from high school was in a relationship similar to Gabriella and Callum's and her friend ended up pregnant and beaten and they ended up getting married then on their second wedding anniversary they had an argument and he stabbed and killed her. I didn't want this to happen to Gabriella so I had to do something before it was to late and I lost her forever, I would die before I let him do that to her.


	7. Beaten

**A High School Musical Story**

**No Copyright Intended**

**Saving You by SilkyOrchid**

**Chapter 7 - Beaten**

**Gabriella's Point Of View**

It was Friday night and I was going to party till the sun came up! Me and Callum were going to one of his friends houses for a house party and I was going to drink as much as it took to forget how everyone in my life is now against me because I'm happy with someone. Callum told me that no one we know should be at this party because it wasn't a friend from school it was someone he had been friends with for years because when they were babies they had the same babysitter but they both went on to different schools and he didn't know anyone from East high. I was so glad that no one who hated me and Callum was going to be at this party because I don't know how much of it I could take.

As I put my heels on I heard a car beep outside and I looked out of my window to see Callum sitting in his car waiting for me, I grabbed my bag off my bed and went downstairs to leave. My mum opened her mouth to speak to me but I didn't stick around long enough to hear what she was going to say, I haven't spoken to her for a few days because she is on THEIR side and not her own daughters. I got into the car and leaned over placing a loving kiss on his lips "Are you ready to party baby?" He asked with a grin on his lips and I just nodded smiling at him as he pulled away from my house and drove towards the party.

When we got to the party it was already in full swing with people doing shots in the corner, girls slutting themselves up and pressing against boys they probably don't even know the names of! Callum had hold of my hand and led me through to the kitchen were all the drinks were and poured us both a drink and then we did a few shots and then he poured us both a large drink and we went and mingled in the crowd "Gabriella this is Scott, it's Scott's house" He told me, me and Scott greeted each other "Look baby stay right here I'll be right back" Callum told me and kissed my cheek before walking off with Scott upstairs.

I watched as they both walked upstairs and were followed by three other guys, I seen one take a packet out of his pocket and seen it had a white powder in it. Callum's not doing drugs is he? I asked myself and decided that I was going to be paranoid about it until I knew for sure so I followed them upstairs as they went into a bedroom but only closed the door over slightly. I peeked around the door and seen Callum snorting Cocaine, I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Never in a million years did I think that Callum would be doing drugs, I ran down stairs and grabbed myself a large drink and did it in one gulp. Callum came over to me and kissed my cheek "What were you doing up there?" I asked him hoping maybe he might tell me the truth.

"What? I wasn't doing anything up there" He told me and looked down at the club he was holding as he spoke "You want another drink?" He asked and didn't wait for a reply before he poured me a large drink and handed me it "Let's go for a Dance" He stated and grabbed my hand taking me to the living room where everyone was dancing.

I pulled my hand out of his and slapped him across the face "I seen you doing cocaine! What the hell are you playing at? I've been standing up for you against my friends and my mum when in reality they were right, take me home!" I demanded and started walking out to the car. When we got in the car Callum drove away at speed and then he took us in the opposite direction to my house "Callum what the hell are you doing? Take me home!" I shouted.

We ended up outside Callum's house and when he stopped and got out of the car he came round to my side of the door he threw the door open and dragged me out of the car and towards his front door, he opened the door and literally threw me inside the house before slamming the door closed "I'm so glad my mum and dad have gone away for the weekend because they would be disgusted that I was bringing someone like you to their house, someone who spies on her boyfriend and slaps him… you're going to pay" He warned.

I stood up from where I had been thrown on the floor and went to run upstairs but he grabbed my foot and made me fall and hit my face on the stairs and he dragged me down to the bottom. Then when I was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs he picked me up by my top and punched me in the face sending my head flying to the side then he dropped me on the floor and kicked me in the stomach, I rolled over in pain and he kicked again but in the back then I stood up to run put he pushed me back down on the floor and punched me in the ribs.

I could see my bag laying on the floor close to me so I grabbed hold of it and tried to get my phone out but he came at me pushing me so I was laying down on my back then he straddled me and held both my arms above my hand with his hands and leaned down and started kissing me, I tried moving my head but he took one of his hands of my arm and held both my arms with one hand and slapped me across the face "Stay still!" He shouted and he kissed me again.

As he leaned down to kiss me again I bit his lip which shocked him and he took both his hands to his face and I took this as my chance to fight back and I kneed him in the balls and as he threw himself off me and I grabbed my bag and ran into the kitchen and sat in front of the door so he couldn't open it and called Troy's number "Hello?" He said as he answered.

"Troy! I need your help! I'm at Callum's house, he's beaten me up Troy!" I cried.

"I'm on my way!" He said and we hung up.

There was a banging on the door then it stopped and then I heard running and Callum threw his weight against the door and I was shuffled out of the way by the door which was all Callum needed, that little room, he managed to get the door open and then he grabbed my arm "I heard you on the phone to Troy but guess what… you are not going to be here when he gets here" He said and dragged me out to his car and threw me in the back before running to his side of the car and he started driving at speed away from the house "He can't have you Gabriella, you're mine!" He shouted and sped up even faster.

"Callum slow down we'll crash!" I shouted but that made him speed up even more then he threw the breaks on and I was slammed into the back of his seat. I looked over Callum's head and seen that he had stopped at the top of a hill and at the bottom of the hill was the lake "Don't do this please Callum… I'm beginning you" I oppleased with him.

"I mean it Gabriella he can't have you, you are mine and you will always be mine" He started the car again and drove down to the lake.

**Troy's POV**

I pulled up at Callum's house but seen the front door open and Callum's car gone but he might have left Gabriella in the house so I went inside the house and had a look around but there was no on here but there was a lot of blood around the place and I knew deep down that it was Gabriella's blood just from her phone call so I got back in my car and thought about where he might have taken her and I tried calling but there was nothing, no ringing or anything. I decided that maybe I should just drive around a little and see if I can see them anywhere, I called Chad, Zeke, Jason and Taylor and told them about the phone call I received from her and that I needed help tracking them down and they all said they would get in their cars now and start driving around looking for her and they would tell me if they seen her.

As I drove around I seen a lot of flashing lights coming from the lake so I drove over there and seen Chad's car parked there too, I rushed out of my car and went over to Chad "What's going in?!" I asked.

"I don't know I just seen the flashing lights and when I got here I seen them pull two people out of the lake and they went were taken into two ambulances and they took off, I asked a policeman what's going on and he said some guy drive him and his girlfriend into the lake but that was all he would tell me, he wouldn't tell me names or anything" He explained.

I seen a policeman walking past "Excuse me, please can you tell me if one of the people in the car was called Gabriella Montez? She called me and said she needed me to help her because he boyfriend Callum was doing something but when I got to his house they were both gone and his car… please I need to know if it's her" I pleaded with him.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but yes a Gabriella Montez was pulled out of the car" He told me.

"Is she alive?" I asked.

"When she went in the ambulance they were doing CPR on her" He explained "Look I shouldn't have told you that so go OK" I nodded and jumped into my car and drove off towards the hospital.


End file.
